Lost: Madisons Verison
by KarevOfSeattleGrace005
Summary: This story is about a young girl that gets on "Flight 815" to go to California to visit her Dad for the fall break. But when the plane crashes her plans change. Now her, and the 43 other survivors have to fend for their selves, and learn how to work together. They will have to face many enemies, even a monster that they can t even see. Will she survive with them?
1. Chapter 1

I'm at the Sydney airport waiting in line with my mother, who's traveling with me to Los Angeles, California. She had some business to take care of there. While I'm on my way to visit my father. I was getting very annoyed with my mother, and I was excited when the clock hit another minute. My mother and I don't get along very well. Ever since she left my father for a new job here in Sydney, she made me go with her too. Made me start a whole new life.

I can't wait to see him again. It`s been a couple years since I graduated from high school. But I`m not in college, just yet. I would like to join the U.S Army soon. My brother is in the Army, and so was my dad, and grandfather. The reason why I haven't joined yet was because, my mother made me stay here, to run her business with her. That's also why I haven't seen my father in a while.

We now have stood in the line in the exact same spot over the past fifteen minutes, because the guy in front of us is yelling something about his dead father, or something like that. I can`t really make it out. Finally he leaves and there are now two other people in front of us. A middle-aged guy, and a Korean, couple. They gotten their tickets with a little difficultly, because they did not speak English. It was my mother and I`s turn. We got our pass ports out, and had gotten our tickets as well.

We got to the gate and the person asked for our tickets and welcomed us on "Oceanic Flight 815." I thought that was a weird name for a plane, but whatever. My mother gave the tickets to the woman at the door of the plane, she pointed to our seats. We both thanked her, and went on our way. When we were passing by other people, I notice the guy who was yelling at the front desk person. He still seemed pretty upset about what ever happened. Then I notice a bald guy, and he saw me looking at him, and he smiled at me, and I smiled back. We sat in the middle section of the plane. A couple of rows back from the guy, who was yelling.

Before we took off, a fat guy came running on the plane, and he had curly hair, he was sweaty, probably from running. Then the pilot came over the intercom.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen on "Oceanic Flight 815," it`s going to be a long flight, so please sit back and relax, but first give your full attention to the flight attendance." The pilot said.

"Hi, if you would give your full attention to us please, were going to give instructions if anything happens to the plane. If you see the please buckle seat belt sign blink on, please do so. Second, if the air masks pops up from above you. Just reach for that and make sure you put that around you nose and mouth. That is all, if you need anything, just push the call button above your seat, and we will come to you whenever we can. Thank you enjoy flight, and have a nice ride." The Flight Attendance told us.

After they gave us our instructions, I heard a "ding" sound and I looked up seeing that it was the "put on the seat belt sign lit up," and my mom told me to put it on. So I did. A couple of rows in front of me I saw a man looking a women in a picture he was holding. Of course I did not know why he was looking at the women in the photo, but I was still curious. I went back to what I was going to do, I got my IPod out of my bag I brought on the plane with me, and put on my headphones, and started to listen to Driveshaft`s one hit wonder called, "We Are Everybody." That is my favorite band. I don`t know how long it`s been since we took off, but then the pilot unexpectedly, started to talk again.

"Sorry for the interruption folks, we have been off course for a couple of hours now, we will have to turn back around, and try to get back with radio tower and see if they can help us. So try to relax, and sorry for the delay." The pilot told everyone.

I was really excited to go see my dad, but now I would have to wait for another day because, the pilot got off course. Oh well. I went back to my music, and grab my pillow and started to go to sleep, when all of a sudden, the plane started to shake. The light that said to put your seat belts on went on again. I had gotten a little worried, and it seemed like my mother did too. We both quickly got our seat belts on, there were a few more bumps. Then out of know where, the air masks came out. I look at my mother who told me to put it on.

As soon as I did, the plane started to shake again. Then I could see the clouds, it was as clear as day outside. Then it started to get windy, that was the last thing I felt before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After Effects

At first I didn't know what was going on. All I saw pitch black, then I felt a sharp pain on my left leg. I opened my eyes, and immediately saw trees surrounding me. I sit up, looking around my surroundings. I had no clue where I was, every time I look around, it was all trees. Then the sharp pain in my leg came back, I look down and notice my pant leg was ripped, and there was a long scratch on my leg. Along with that was blood.

I sat up, trying to think what happened. Then it hit me. The plane crashed. I grabbed onto a tree next to me. Trying to help myself sit up. After the struggle, I managed to pull myself up. My leg hurt a little every time I put pressure on it. I started to walk around, and now my head was pounding. I then realized my mom wasn't with me. So I went forward, and kept going while looking around every once and a while. To see if my mom was around.

I notice how late it was. It was sunset. 'How long was I out for?' I thought to myself. I continued forward, I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I was trying to find a beach or something. It felt like hours till, what sounded like water crashing into each other. I then realized it was an ocean. My leg was still hurting, so I couldn't really run. I was excited to see if there were any other survivors though.

When I emerged from the trees, I saw there were many fire pits burning. I saw a lot of different people around, sitting a different fires. I was still walking around, no one had notice me yet. I tried counting how many there were. I estimated almost fifty people. I then stopped, I was wondering if my mother was here. I was circling around, trying to spot her. But I didn't. Then after I was about to walk again. I saw someone running up to me. It was the same man who was yelling at the front desk lady at the airport.

"Hey, you okay? Can you hear me?" He asks me.

I couldn't find any words to tell him. I just simply nodded at him. I was still trying to look for my mother.

"It looks like your leg hurts pretty badly. Come on I`ll help." He tells me.

"No…no I need to find my mom." I finally told him.

"It`s okay, I won`t hurt you. I`m a doctor. My name is Dr. Jack Shepard," He tells me. I stop, and look at him. "It`s okay, let me fix your leg, and after that we can look for your mother." He assures me.

"Okay." We start to walk to what looks like a make shift, tent. Made out of the plane.

"Can you tell me your name ?" He asks me.

"Madison, Madison Jennings." I told him

"How old are you Madison?"

"I`m twenty-one. What happened?"

"The plane crashed, I don't know how."

"How many of us survived?"

"Close to fifty of us. Can you lift your leg please?" I lifted my leg painfully, and set it on the other seat.

"So you're a doctor?"

"Yeah, I am. Spinal surgeon, but I know a lot of different thing too. Where did you land at, after the plane crashed?"

"I was somewhere in the jungle. I blacked out before we even crashed."

"I was too. Just had scratch on my left side though. This is going to sting, but this will help." He showed me a bottle of peroxide.

I knew this was going to hurt like hell. So I nodded my head at Jack, telling him I was ready. He poured the peroxide on my leg. It stung like a bitch. I tried not to scream, and I was holding onto the couch cushions like there was no tomorrow. He stopped pouring it, but it was still hurting. After he let it dry up a bit, he grabbed some wrapping gauze and started to wrap my leg.

"Thank-you, for helping me."

"Your welcome. So was your mom next to you on the plane?"

"Yes she was. I was surprised she wasn't next to me, when I woke up."

"Crazy things can happen in a plane crash," Jack told me. "Okay all done. Let`s find your mom."

He helped me up. Jack told me it was going to be sore for a little while, and to stay away from the ocean. So it wouldn't get effected. Jack helped me search around on the beach for my mom. We look around for a while, but I couldn't spot anywhere.

"I`m sorry but It is getting dark, let`s call it a night. We can start tomorrow okay."

"I have to find her."

"I know. But I promise you, I will help you look for her," Jack assured me. "I was planning to go look for the cockpit tomorrow to look for the transceiver. Maybe if you want, you can come with me and we can also look for your mom as well. Okay?"

"Okay, I have nowhere to sleep."

"I`ll help you find somethings and help you set up a tent. I`ll be right back, just find a spot to sleep at."

I walk around, and found a spot near a pregnant women. She look around eight months. I would be surprised if the baby was alive. The women saw me staring at her, and she smiled at me and I just smiled back. She look back down at her belly, and continued to rub it. A few minutes later, Jack comes towards me with some plane parts, and a lot of blankets too. I also notice another man with him.

"Hey, hope you don't mind. I have to stay with another guy right now. He`s hurt pretty badly. This is….."

"Boone." The other guy finished for Jack

"I hope it`s okay if he helps you with your tent?"

"Yeah, its fine. Thanks for all your help Jack."

"Anytime. Also were leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Get plenty of rest."

"Okay."

He walks off, and I look towards Boone. He seems in his mid-late twenties. Short brown hair, with green eyes. He is wears a blue t-shirt, with blue jeans and tennis shoes on. While I was wearing a plan black shirt on, with blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes on.

"Hi, my name is Boone. Boone Carlyle. What`s yours?" He said, letting me shake his hand.

"Madison, Madison Jennings."

"It`s nice to meet you," Boone said.

After we introduce ourselves, Boone started to help me with my tent. It didn't take very long, and after he was finished helping me. He told me if I needed anything just to come to him. I told him thank-you, and watched him go back over to where he was sleeping. I notice he walked over to a young women, maybe a few years older than me. I then walked into my tent, and started to make my bed.

I never slept on sand before. So hopefully it was comfortable enough. I laid down, and looked around in my make shift tent. It was small, but it had to do for now till we all get rescued. I then thought about my mother again, and hoping she was okay. I also thought about my luggage, of all things. Well I did need a new pair of pants, since one of my pant legs were ripped off.

I then started to feel my eyes lids getting heavy, and I was getting tired. I wasn't too surprised. Of course being in a plane crash wears you out big time. So I started to find the comfiest place in the sand with a blanket under me, and laid my head down under my arms for a pillow. I still didn't like the fact sleeping on sand was the most comforting place in the world, but it just has to for now. That was my last thought, before let the darkness take me in.


	3. Chapter 3

**After Effects: Part Two**

**I don't know how long it's been since I went to sleep. But then I felt someone shaken me. I stirred a little, not wanting to get up. Then I heard a strange noise coming from outside my tent. I sit up quickly, also finding the person trying to wake me up. It's Boone. **

"**What the hell was that?" I ask Boone.**

"**I don't know. Come on!" He came in, and helped me get up.**

**After he helped me out of my tent, the sound got bigger. I then saw the trees move, I went closer since everybody else is. I was standing next to the pregnant women. Boone was standing on the other side of me. Then the noise came again, I had no way to describe it. The only closest thing I could describe it close to was, someone cranking a chain back. **

**A few minutes of just watching knocking some more trees down, it finally went away. When it did, someone said. **

"**Terrific." I couldn't agree with him more. **

**After a few more minutes of just staring into the jungle, and making sure the "monster," was gone. We all departed our own separate ways. Going to my tent, I realized where the hell were we? Boone made sure I went back to my tent ok, since my leg was still hurting me. **

**I did go back to sleep, but not for long. I kept waking up, in the middle of the night. Every once and a while, I would even sit up, thinking about nothing. Just about that "monster." The next time I woke up, the sun was rising. I decided to get up, and see what everyone else was doing. I got out of my tent with some difficulty. Once I finally did, I saw Jack looking at some guy with a piece of shrapnel in him, and a women standing behind him. Looking concerned.**

**Then I saw, Boone and some other people. I recognized the blond women, and another guy from last night. But not the other four. I walk over to them and sat down next to Boone. **

"**Morning." I told him. **

"**Morning," He replies back. "How's your leg?"**

"**Fine, thanks." I notice the women next to him glaring at me. I wonder if she is Boone's girlfriend. **

"**Does any body have any sunblock?" Ayoung man asks.**

"**Yea, I do. Here" The blonde women hands him over some sunblock. Of course she would have some. **

**Then I notice the big guy, who was running on the plane coming towards us. **

"**So, I was just looking inside the fuselage...It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the..." He then stops, looking at the kid. "B.o.d.y.s?" I look at him, with a "really face." **

"**What are you spelling man? Bodies?" The guy, who I think was the little boys father said.**

"**B.o.d.i.e.s" The little boy corrected him. I tried not to laugh.**

"**No! They'll deal with it when they get here." Boone's girlfriend said. I rolled my eyes at her. **

**Then I notice Jack walking up to us. **

"**Hey, your ready?" He asks me. **

"**Yeah, I think I'm going to try to find my luggage real quick. Find better pants."**

"**Okay. We're going out to look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver, to send a distress signal, help the rescue team." He address to the group. **

"**You're going to need to keep an eyes on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, try to keep calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand?" Jack instructed Boone.**

**I got up, and was to out of earshot before Boone could respond. I came across a pile of luggage next to the plane. I then spot a black luggage with green duck tape. My mom decided, to do that and make sure which one was ours. I notice by the luggage size, it was mine. I prayed to God, for helping me find it so quickly. **

**I unburied my suit case from all the others, and dragged it through the sand to my tent. I unzipped it, and found all my cloths still in here. It was scatter from the crash, but it's better than nothing. I found a pair of new blue jeans, and took of the ones I was wearing and threw that aside. Then struggled putting on my other ones. **

**I don't know how I am going on this trek, with my leg messed up. But I keep thinking to myself. I have to find my Mom. After the struggle of putting my pants on. I zipped up my luggage back up, and headed outside. I found Jack, and the women that was with him earlier, and the man that was asking for sunblock with him. I went over to the edge of the jungle, where they were standing. **

"**Okay were all here. Lets get moving." Jack simply said. Without no introductions, we moved on. **

**Flashback**

**I was putting away the last of my paper work in a draw in my desk. It was Friday night, and I've been at my mother's business building all day. Finally getting out of work, I flick off my desk lamp, and made sure my computer is turned off. I grab my black leather purse and keys, then I walk out the door. Locking it behind me. **

"**Just getting out of work, Madison?" My co-worker, Ruth asks me. **

"**Yeah, had a lot of patients paper work to fill out," I told her. "You know the usual." **

"**I'm glad your helping your mother. I know how badly you want to go back to the states."**

"**Yeah, well. It doesn't mean I still can't help. Even though I want to strangle her sometimes." I told her.**

"**I know sweetie. Well you better get home and get some rest," Ruth orders me. "Your mother said something about being in early tomorrow." **

"**Right," I chuckle a little. "You too Ruth. See you in the morning. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight, sweetie." **

**End of Flashback**

**Were now a couple of hours away from the beach, and trekking through the jungle. We come out of a wide clearing. Mountains surrounding us, my leg was hurting a little. So I was the last of the pack, while Jack was in the front of the us, and the woman was behind him, and the sunblock guy in front of me. There was something about him, I could not place. He was just so familiar to me. **

**So far there were no signs of mother being out here either. My worst fear is, she might have been thrown into the ocean, and drowned. But I am not giving up hope. **

"**May I ask you something?" The lady asks out of no where to the sunblock guy. **

"**Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting." **

"**Me too. For the both of ya," I interrupted them. "What are your names?"**

"**Kate," She answers me. "Have we eve met, anywhere?" She said to the man. **

"**No, that would be likely." He replies.**

"**She does have a point." I told him. "Your voice sounds familiar." **

"**I look familiar though, right?" **

"**Yeah." Kate and I said in unison.**

"**Can't quite place it?" He asks us.**

"**No, I can't." Kate says. **

"**No." I'm getting anxious now. **

"**Yeah. I think I know." The guy said. **

"**You do?" Kate and I say in unison.**

"**You all everybody!" He started singing. "You all everybody! You never heard that song?"**

**I was incomplete and utter shock. I was hiking with one of the band members of, Drive Shaft. **

"**I've heard it. I just don't know what the hell it is-"**

"**You play in Drive Shaft?" My mouth was gapped open at this point.**

"**Yeah! That's us. Drive Shaft," Then he put out his hand, showing us a ring. That had a symbol "DS" on it. "Look, the ring, second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Drive Shaft?" He asks Kate.**

"**The band?" She asks.**

"**Yeah, the band." He repeats. **

"**You were in Drive Shaft?" Kate asks again.**

**'Oh my god woman!' I'm thinking to myself. **

"**I am in Drive Shaft. I play bass."**

"**Seriously?" Kate asks. Again!**

"**Your Charlie, aren't ya?" We've practically stopped walking at this point. **

"**Yeah, Charlie." Charlie said to me. "Track three, you know, I do backing vocals." **

"**My friend Beth would freak. She loved you guys." Kate said.**

"**What are you talking about. I'm freaking out right now!" I told them.**

"**Give me Beth's number, I'll call her, I'd love to." Charlie said.**

**I still believe I am standing here with a member of Drive Shaft. I've been a fan since they came out. Then I see Jack walking towards us. I forgot for a moment that we were going to the fuselage. **

"**Hey-" Jack starts saying. Leaning on his walking stick.**

"**Have you heard of Drive Shaft?" I ask him.**

"**You all everybody... You all every...body." Charlie starts singing again. **

**Jack was just shaking his head. **

"**We've got to keep moving." He informs us. He starts walking and we a follow.**

"**They were good." Kate said to Charlie. **

"**They are good. We're still together. In the middle of a comeback." **

**We were about to get into the jungle again. But all of the sudden it started pouring. **

"**Hey, guys, is this normal? Kind of...day turning into night, you know? End of the world type weather." He was slowing down. But we were still walking in front of him. "Is this-guys?" He calls out to us.**

**Only a few minutes later, Jack Kate, Charlie and I came up to a small clearing. Then we see the cockpit. It was up against the trees. We walk closer to it, and I look inside seeing a the other passengers that didn't make it. Inside looks pretty steep. I look back towards Jack, Kate, and Charlie, all looking a bit scared. I bet I was too. **

"**Well? Lets do it." Jack said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cockpit**

**All rights and characters belong to J.J Abrams. Except my own characters.**

**I couldn't believe how many bodies were in the front of the plane. I said a silent prayer for those who didn't make it. Then I heard Jack start talking. **

"**Alright, be careful. Stay close, Madison do you want to stay out here?" He asked me. **

"**Are you kidding me, with that thing out here. No." I formed him. Hell no I won't stay out here by myself with that, "monster" or whatever it is. **

"**Okay, let's do this." Jack said. **

**He starts climb up to the cockpit, I could tell it was slippery. Then Kate went in, and then Charlie went in. It was as slippery for them, as it was slippery for Jack. After a minute to let Charlie get up, I started my way in. I grabbed onto a seat to my left and my right. I felt how hard this was, and how slippery it was. My feet were sliding all over the place. If it weren't for the seats, I would have slid all the way back down by now. **

**I take a glimpse up, and saw Jack trying to open the door to the cockpit. Kate was sitting herself on one of the empty seats. Jack looks around for something to open the door. Charlie was a little bit in front of me, and he was making sure I was okay. I nodded at him telling him I'm fine. My leg was hurting a little, but not to bad. **

**I was half way up, and I started to hear a banging noise. I look back up, to see Jack hitting the door knob with a fire extinguisher. After a few more tries he finally opens it. Making the door fly open. I finally get up to the second row behind Kate, with Charlie's help. **

"**You okay?" Jack ask Kate. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Kate responds. **

"**You okay, Madison?" He asks me. **

"**I'm okay." I told him. Getting a chance to catch my breath after Charlie helped me up, to where he was. **

**Kate went inside the cockpit with Jack. Then I moved over to where Kate was. **

"**So what does the transceiver look like?" Kate asks.**

"**A complicated walkie talkie." Jack said, still trying to catch his breath. **

**Then I saw both of them, looking around for the transceiver. Then, Kate went to look for it where the pilot was sitting, dead. After trying to get over him. The pilot woke up, gasping for air. Kate jumped back, and landed on Jack. I was also startled by his, sudden wakening. **

"**Hey! Can you hear me?" Jack asks letting Kate get up, then climbing over to the pilot. "I need the water," He tells Kate. He lets the pilot drink some water. "Here. Here you go. Hey. **

"**How many survived?" The pilot asks. **

"**At least forty-eight of us. Does anything feel broken?" Jack asks. **

"**No, no. Just my head's a little dizzy, that's all." **

"**Yeah, it's probably a concussion."**

"**How long has it been?" The pilot asks another questions.**

"**Sixteen hours." Jack answers him. **

"**Sixteen? Has anybody come?"**

"**Not yet." **

"**Six hours in, our radio went out. No-one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we...we were a thousand miles off course. There're looking **

**for us in the wrong place. We have a transceiver." The pilot told us, what happened before we crashed. **

**I was just sitting back relaxing, and now I'm sitting in total shock. We were a thousand miles off course, and now there're looking for us in the wrong spot. The pilots words were just repeating in my head. I didn't know what to say, but he also told us he did have a transceiver. So that brought a little hope back. I see the pilot move to get it.**

"**Good. Good, that's what that's what we were hoping. Listen, you shouldn't try to move." Jack said. **

"**No, no. I'm okay. It's okay. Transceiver's right there," he points to what looks like a glove box. "It's right there."**

**Kate gets it, and hands it to the pilot. **

"**Where's Charlie?" Jack asks me. **

**I look around for Charlie, while the pilot is fiddling with the transceiver. **

"**It's not working." I hear the pilot say. **

**I look the through the rows of the dead bodies, to see if Charlie went back down there for something. **

"**Charlie?" I call out in a whisper. Then he pops out of the bathroom, scaring me. "What were you doing in the bathroom?" I ask him. **

"**What?" He asks me. **

**Then the plane starts to shake. I immediately sit down, and Charlie closes the bathroom door, and sits down next to me. Then we hear the monster outside. I was about to go for the bathroom myself, I'm so scared right now. **

"**What the hell was that?" The pilot asks us.**

**I wish I knew what the hell it is.**

"**Kate." Jack said.**

"**It's right outside." Kate said, with fear in her voice. **

"**What's right outside?" The pilot asks. **

"**Shhhhh!" We all tell him. **

**Everyone looks terrified right now, I know I am. We see the shadow of the monster going past the windows. Jack then tries to look out the window to see it, wiping the fog of the window too. Then the pilot goes up to try and see it. Briefly hesitating, he firsts puts the transceiver on the co-pilot's seat, then climbs part way out of an opening above .**

**Then I go into the cockpit, with the help of Charlie, and he comes in after me. Then all of the sudden, in a blink of an eye. The pilot gets pulled out of the broken window, and the next thing we all know. There's blood all over the window, from the pilot. **

"**What the hell just happened?" Charlie asks.**

**I am frozen in fear, like a deer in headlights to even respond to what just happened. Then the plane starts to shake again, and then it crashes down from the trees it was standing on. Then Jack is reaching for the transceiver, which just fell to the ground. **

"**Jack, come on!" Kay yells at him. **

"**Just leave it!" Charlie yells. **

**Jack grabs it. Then we all run out of the front of plane back into the jungle. Then we hear the monster again. We all run. Jack in front, Kate right behind him, and Charlie in front of me, while I am in the back. My leg was hurting, but I wasn't caring. All I was caring about, was to get as far away from that monster. Then Charlie trips. I run up to him, and see his leg is trapped in some vines. We see Jack and Kate continue to run. I'm trying to help him out the vines. **

"**Hey!" Charlie and I shout. **

**Thankfully, Jack hears us. Then comes back to help us. I see Kate continuing to run. Jack slides to a stop, and gets beside me, to help Charlie get his foot out. In a matter of seconds he does, then he helps both Charlie and I to our feet. The three of us start running again. Then I hear Kate yelling for Jack. I follow her voice, and I see Charlie running beside me. But I don't see Jack. **

**We then see Kate emerge from a tree. We come from behind her, but she doesn't hear us. So when she turns around she is startled, and screams making us scream as well. But she and Charlie fall down. **

"**Kate!" Charlie shouts from the rain. **

**I'm still trying to catch my breath. **

"**Where the hell is Jack?" Kate asks.**

"**We don't know!" I told her. She looks up to me terrified. **

"**Did you see him?"**

"**Yeah, he and Madison pulled me up!" Charlie said. **

"**Where is he?" **

"**I don't know!"**

"**How can you not know!?" **

"**We got separated!" I start telling her.**

"**Look, I...I fell down, and he, he came back for me, that thing was just..." **

"**Did you see it?" Kate interrupts him. **

"**No. No! But it was right there. We were dead!" I said.**

"**I was. An-and then Jack came back, and he, he pulled me up. I don't know where he is." Charlie finishes.**

**Then out of know where. The ran stops. Then Kate gets off of Charlie, and he they both get up. Kate starts looking around. **

"**We have to go back for him." Kate said. **

"**Go back, there? Kate, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing." I told her. Charlie just nods, in agreement.**

"**Then don't come." Kate stated. **

**Kate walks off, then Charlie starts following and I think about it for a minute. But then started to follow them, I did not want to go back where that monster was. But Jack would do the same thing for me. It's been about fifteen minutes according to my watch, and since looking for Jack. Kate, Charlie, and I are still going back to the site, where Charlie had fallen. **

"**I heard you shout. I heard you shout "Jack". I'm Charlie, by the way." Charlie said. **

**I'm just shaking my head at him. **

"**What?" He asks me. **

"**Nothing," I told him. **

**Then I notice Kate looking at a puddle in the ground.**

"**What is that?" I ask. **

**Kate bends down, and I saw it was a pilots wing badge. Then we see clearly in the puddle, I was shock. I look up, and we discover the pilots body, in the tree. **

"**What is..." Charlie started to say. **

"**It's the pilot." A voice said from behind us.**

**We turn around, and see Jack. **

"**Did you see it?" Kate asks. Meaning the monster. **

"**No. It was right behind me, but... I dove into the bushes." Jack told us.**

**Then Charlie points up to the pilot in the tree. **

"**Guys? How does something like that happen?" **

**We can see the pilot's face, and it looks like his face has been torn off. It was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Charlie was right, what could something like that happen. What the hell is out here? I thought to myself. I start looking around, to make sure the monster wasn't around. Then I see Jack, Kate, and Charlie look around as well. What kinda of island are we on? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Figuring out a Plan; part 2 **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or its characters. All rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse**_

_** Episode: House of the Rising Sun: Day 7 **_

The next morning I woken up to sounds of the waves. I don't know why they woke me up today, I`m kind of use to them. I got up and had gotten dressed. I put on my watch on my right wrist, and saw it was only close to 8:30. I saw my mother`s bracelet was still on my left wrist. I step out my tent, and saw Jack and Kate talking/arguing at each other. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I saw that Boone and Shannon were arguing again, probably something stupid though.

I saw Walt playing with his dog Vincent. I thought it was cool to have dog around here. I started to walk around the beach. I heard Charlie talking to Jack, and Kate now. Something about going to get us some more fresh water. I walk over there, and they were about to walk off.

"Morning, where you guys going?" I ask no one in particular

"Morning," Jack says. "Were just going to get some fresh water for everyone."

"Oh, okay. Do you need any more hands?" I ask.

"Hey, we better get a move on. The hunter is getting antsy." Charlie says to everyone. While he was pointing to Locke.

They walk into the jungle. I was a disappointed that I couldn't go. But I know I can always keep myself busy. I went back to my tent, and found some bananas that were in there. I grab one opened it, and stared to eat it. That's when I notice that the Korean guy, Jin, is his name, started to march over to Michael. I wonder why he was so angry with him. I notice that Michael was near the water, Walt came over to him as well.

Jin was getting closer and closer. Then finally when he had gotten close enough to him. He launched himself at Michael, and started punching him in the face, forcing him into the water. I started to go over there, and other people were following me as well. Everybody was just watching. But then, Sayid, then the southern guy, everybody called him Sawyer, came over. Sawyer was pulling Jin off Michael, and after Sawyer did that, Sayid helped Michael up.

"What is going on here?" Sawyer ask Michael

"I…I was just talking to my boy, and he just came rushing at me. Then started to punch me in my face. Right in front of my son." Michael told Sayid.

Jin was trying to get out of Sayid grasp, and he was yelling something in Korean at Michael. Everybody look terrified, and confused. I probably look the same way. The next thing I knew, Sayid was putting on handcuffs onto Jin. Then he connects the other part of the handcuff to one of the plane parts.

After all the commotion dies down a little, I go back to my tent. I`m still thinking about both my mother, and brother. Is my mother okay? How is my brother on thin island? My mind is scrambling with all these questions. While I`m just sitting here I think of a plan to go see my mother, and I know I can`t just go out in the jungle alone. We don't even know what is out there. I can`t just go walking in the jungle alone, and without a distant plan. Who would even go with me, I`m known as the new girl, the youngest on the beach. The youngest besides Walt of course.

"Hey" A familiar voice said. I look up and see Boone walking towards me.

"Hi Boone." I reply back, while he sits down next to me.

"Well that was a wakeup call. With the Jin and Michael situation don't you think?" Boone ask.

"Yeah it was." I said. Without really paying a tension. I think he notice because seemed concerned.

"Hey what`s the matter, Are you okay? You seem distracted by something." Boone asked.

"What? Yeah I`m fine. I`ve just been thinking a lot." I told him.

"Do you want to talk about it? I`m a good listener." Boone ask.

"I been thinking about my mother lately. You know how the second day you asked me if my parents were on the plane, and I said my mom was with me," I look at him to see if he was going to reply. Hi didn't, so I continue. "Well the day I saw whatever that knocked down the trees. We didn't just get separated. My Mom was injured, and injured very badly. When I told her about it, she told me to run. I didn't want to. I had no other choice but to. She…she made me." I had to stop. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

We just sat there in silent. I think he was trying to think what he was going to say. We only knew each other for only for about seven days now. I don't even know if I even have actual feelings for him. At least not yet. After a few moments he broke the silence.

"I`m sorry. I didn't think about that way." Boone said scooting a little over to me.

"It`s okay. I just, kind of feel bad for leaving her. You know.' I replied back.

I let him scoot more closely to me. When I felt his body next to mine, he let me lay my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a little longer, just looking at the ocean. The next thing I knew it was already mid-day by having a little glance of the sun peeking in through my homemade door. Somehow I was in my tent. I didn't know how I got in here.

When I emerged Jin was unchained from the plane wreck edge, and Sun was taking care of his wrist. I look down towards the beach where I find Boone talking to Shannon for once, and actually yelling like they always were. They look like they were scrambling, and looking for something though. I`ll have to ask Boone and see if he put me in my tent, when he isn't busy.

Instead of doing anything else today, and it was already getting late as it was. I decided to crawl back into my tent and go back to sleep. But I know I`ll have to think of a plan to go and see my mother, and if she`s still in one piece, (I don't want to think that way) and bury her. But who will come out and help me. Before I could think of anything else. My eyes felt heavy, and I let them shut. I was out.

The next morning it was more settling, no fights, nobody going at each other`s throats, and nobody fighting for water. I was looking around the beach and notice some of the people I met the other day were missing. I didn't know what happened to them. That's what confused me. I didn't even see Jack, Charlie, or even Locke. Well Locke was never around. I look around for Boone, and I saw him talking to Shannon. As usual they were arguing, I don't know what about. But with those two arguing all the time is getting on everyone nerves.

Boone finally gave up, before standing up all the way he grab his bag, and started his way over to me. He had a small smile on his lips. But I can still see the annoyance clear on his face. I wouldn't blame him. I was annoyed too. When he reached me, Boone put down his bag.

Hey, good morning," He gave me a hug, I kind of flinched. Hopefully he didn't notice it. "I hope you didn't mind me putting you in your tent last night? You fell asleep on my lap."

"No, not at all. Thank you for that, I would have probably had a neck cramp.

What`s up with the bag? I asked him.

"Oh, I was just told that the caves that Jack found are finally secured, and he said that we can move in or not." He said to me. "I was wondering, if you would like to join me, well us?"

"I….I really need to think about this Boone. What if there`s rescue and we miss it. I really just need some time to think about this." I told him. He look a little disappointed, but pushed it aside quickly.

"Alright, I`ll come back later and see if you changed your mind." Boone said.

He picked up his bag, and walk towards the jungle and disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Should I go into to the jungle with Boone, and everyone else that did? Or stay on the beach, wait and hope for rescue. I was so confused of what to decide. I sat down outside my tent, and started to eat a mango that I grab from my tent. At this point wasn't really hungry. I had to distract myself from something though right? I was still deciding if I wanted to go to the caves, in the back of my mind.

_**I am soooooo sorry this took me so long to write. I had some of it written, but then I realized it was too short for you guys. So I tried to write a little more to this chapter, then I had writers block. Which really sucks, because I knew was going to be a long period of time for you guys to wait, and read the next chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Next time it won`t take so long. But I can`t promise anything since school will be starting again**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Moving in**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to J.J. Abrams and Carlton Cuse**_

_**Authors Note:**__** I am so sorry that this is up very late than usual. Like I said before, school was starting and I had tons of homework to do on the second week, along with work. So I had no time at all. But here it is, chapter six is up I hope you enjoy **_

_**Episode: The Moth/ Day 8**_

So I finally decide to ask around, and get other people's opinions and see if it's a good idea to move into the caves. The few people I have ask are, a guy name Scott and he said that if it were him he would stay on the beach and wait for rescue. I did not want that answer. So I ask some other people that I don't know yet, and of course they all say the same thing. I walk over to Sawyer`s tent and ask him. I know a lot of people say he`s an ass. But so far he hasn`t done anything to meant to me. Yet.

"Hey, Sawyer. I have a question for you?" I asked

"Well you already ask." He said.

Well that proves my point. "I was asking if you think I should move into the caves, and if it's a good idea?" I told him.

"Well if it were me I would stay here and wait for rescue. Now if you don't mind I would like to find out what Lenny did wrong in this book." He told me.

"You want to know something," I begin. "Everybody says you're an ass, and that you should go to hell. I try to stand up for you and here you are being an ass to me. Find be an ass I was only asking. Oh and by the way he killed the lady, after killing the puppy." That felt good. I thought while walking away.

"Damn it, alright fine you want my opinion. I would stay on the beach and wait till there is rescue. I already told you this. I know you love the water stealer, so if you want to move in with him go ahead, and get stranded on this damn island."

I was going to ask him how he knew I like Boone, but he was mad I ruined his book and was walking off towards the ocean. I`m on my way over to talk to Rose who I just met a couple days ago, but I can already hear her telling me, it`s your choice honey. So I don't bother her. I walk over and start to gather my belongings and head to the caves. Boone came back late last night and told me how to get there just in case I change my mind. I`m thankful he did come back. Or I would have gotten lost.

I start on the path he told me to take to get to the caves, when all of the sudden Charlie runs into me. She looks panicked and trying to look for someone on the beach. Then she sees Michael and runs over to him. I can`t tell what she is telling him. But I do see the word "what" coming from Michael`s mouth. Then he starts running to the caves with Charlie, Steve, Scott, and Walt, who is dragging Vincent along with him.

"Hey!" I shout. "What`s wrong?"

They don`t answer me. So I start to run with them. I was worried something happen at the caves. We get there, and it looks like something happened to the cave. I never been here before, but it looks like everyone who is here, is digging at the fallen rocks. I see Boone second in line passing back heavy rocks, to Hurley. Then so on and so on. He finally sees me and comes over. He smiles at me, but I see the worry look on his face still.

"Hey, you came. Bad timing though." Boone said.

"What happen, and why is everyone digging?" I ask.

"Don`t worry. There was a cave in. Jack is trap in there." I gasp. "He`s fine were trying everything right now to get him out. You can help if you want?"

I tell his yes, and set my things down near a rock, and get in line right behind Hurley and start to pass the rocks back to another guy. I might not be strong, but I am strong enough to pick up heavy rocks. We`ve been going at this for what seems like a good two hours. We only made a dent. As soon more rocks fall Michael tells us to stop.

"Stop stop, alright we need to figure out who can squeeze into this hole and get water to Jack before he dehydrates."

"I probably can." I say.

He looks at me and nods his head. "Alright, all you have to do."

"NO." I look behind me and it`s Boone. "She is not going in there. Do you know anything about caves?" He asks.

"A little, I use to go into caves with my dad when I was little. Either than that no." I told him.

"No, she is not going in there." He tells Michael.

"Hey! I think I have a word in this. Jack needs water. DO you see anybody else small enough to fit in that whole?" I ask him.

"I can!" Everybody turns there head towards the voice and it`s Charlie.

"I can do it." He comes over to look at the whole. "Oh yeah, I can fit, same size as her, and I have more experience with caves than she does."

"Great, excellent. Alright all you have to is to crawl into this whole and give the water to Jack." Michael says.

"Crawl through whole and give water to Jack. Got it." Charlie repeats.

"Good luck. Also try not to nudge any of the rocks in there, or it might collapse more." He insured Charlie.

Charlie takes a dip breath, and crouches down, then starts to crawl into the whole. I`m about to walk away when the rocks start rumbling and bits of dirt start falling. Michael and everyone else is looking in from the entrance

"Charlie? Charlie move! Charlie?" Michael shouts.

Charlie starts to crawl as fast as he can. The tunnel collapses. Everyone is just standing around trying to think of a plan when Kate runs in here looking panicked

"I say we try again. We have to" Hurley says

"We can't just leave them." Boone said

"I agree." I say

"If we don't move, they're going to run out of air." Hurley says and some people gasp like they don't know anything.

"Would all of you stop talking, I'm trying to think." Michael shouts.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Kate asks.

"Kate." Michael says finally noticing Kate.

"Where is he? Where's Jack?" Kate asks again. Nobody says anything. Then Hurley says.

"He's in there." Hurley tells her

"Does anyone know if he's alive?" Kate shouts.

"We don't know. Charlie went in there through a tunnel that we dug, but it collapsed, before we heard anything from him." He informed her.

"Why is nobody digging?" Kate starts to dig everyone follows her option.

Once again it seems like hours that we`ve been digging, and we haven`t made a single hole. I take break and grab some water. I hear something, and I look to see a bump is coming from the ground. I shake it off, thinking I`ve been in the sun to long. I see it again, then a hand pops out, and I see Charlie climbing out along with Jack right behind him.

"Hey, hey guys!" Everyone stops digging. "I see them there over here, there out." I shout

Everyone stops digging and runs over to what I see. Everyone goes over to Charlie and pats or hugs him, and doing the same thing to Jack. I also give Charlie a hug, but I see he looks a little shaken up. I shrug it off thinking it might just be because he almost died in that tunnel collapsed But Hurley doesn`t

"Dude, you feeling okay? You look a little..." Hurley starts, Jack cuts him off.

"He`s fine, he just has the flu." Jack says.

I walk over to my things were and grab them and about to find a spot to settle in at, when Boone comes over and takes me over to where he is sleeping at. I am still mad at him for not letting me go into the cave and saving Jack, so I don`t know why I am letting him drag me over here.

"I`m still mad at you." I tell him.

"I figured. Look I`m sorry okay. I just didn`t want anything happen to you." He tells me.

"I know, but I think I can make my own decisions on my own. I could have helped." I said.

"Alright I`m sorry. I`ll let you make your own decisions okay. Just don`t make stupid ones like crawling through a hole okay?" He laughs.

"Okay."

He gives me a hug, and asks me if I want to stay with him or stay in my own tent. I decide to stay with him. So I put my things away, and follow him to wash up. He leaves me alone to do so, and I while I am doing that. I start to think for a while. I think about my mother again. I have to figure a plan out to see if she was alright. I know she might be dead, but at least I could give her a propel barrel. After I wash up and get dressed, I go back over to the tent and lay down. I am exhausted from today. I notice Boone is not in here. I don`t know what time it is, but as soon as I lay down I fall asleep. Putting the day behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

******_Chapter 7: Accidents Happen: Part 1_**

**_Disclaimer: All rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse…_**

I wake up the next morning, the memories from yesterday's events coming back in my mind. I look over to the blanket next to me seeing that Boone had come in sometime over night. I take a look at my watch it is 9:30am. I grab my back pack, and take out my blue jeans and my green t-shirt to wear for the day. I put on my tennis shoes before I walk out my tent and put my hair up as well. I began to wonder where Boone had gone off to. I look around camp and he was nowhere in sight.

I decide to go to the beach and see if he would be there. On my way there I wonder what really is out there in the jungle that knocked the trees down the third night here. Before I got to think about anything else, Shannon was helping someone walk. He looks very beaten up. I walk closer to her to help her, when I notice it`s Boone who she is carrying.

"What the hell happened?" I asked my voice sounds panicked. Nobody says anything and we continue walking.

I put Boone`s left arm over my shoulder, and helping Shannon carry him back to the caves. When we enter the caves, I immediately scan for Jack. I spot him, and he is patching up Sayid who looks like he was hit in the head with something. Before I say anything Shannon says.

"We need some help over here." She shouts

"What happened?" Jack says walking over to us an takes over Shannon`s place, while we sit Boone down next to Sayid who looks confused.

"Sawyer." Boone says. I should have known it was him.

I move aside so Jack can work on Boone. Why did Sawyer beat up on Boone? I think to myself.

"Jack, its fine. It's just a scrape." Boone says to Jack.

"Yeah, lot's of scrapes today. I'm running out of peroxide." Jack explains.

"He just jumped me man. I didn't. . ." Boone stops after Jack puts some peroxide on one of his `scraps.'

"Why?" Jack and I say in unison.

"Shannon has asthma." Both Jack and I look over at Shannon who is far enough away where she can`t here the conversation.

"Asthma?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Boone says casually.

"I've never seen her have an attack before." Jack says confused

"Because she had an inhaler. She's sneaks hits when no one's looking. She's been embarrassed about it since she was a little kid. I guess breathing's not cool." Boone explains, while Jack puts a Band-Aid on his forehead.

"Had an inhaler?"

"It ran out a couple of days ago. But I had 4 refills which should have been enough for a couple of months. But she always forgets her medication so I put it my suitcase. Today I see that jackass reading Watership Down." Jack and I look at him confused again.

"You're losing me." Jack said

'It was in my bags, the stuff that I checked. If he has my book he has my luggage, if he has the luggage he has the inhalers. Her breathing got really rough today, man. If she has an attack, it's not going to be good." Boone said.

I look over at Shannon really worried about her. After Jack finishes with Boone he gets up and starts to put all of the medical supplies away. Then he starts on the path to the beach. Boone starts to get up to go over to Shannon, but I stop him.

"Hey you okay?" I ask him as he turns around.

"Yeah, I`m fine." He says, not making eye contact with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"I really need to be with Shannon, right now Madison." He tells me, and walks away.

I was a little disappointed that he didn't want to talk about it. But I would probably be the same way. I start to think that I should go and confront Sawyer why the hell he would beat him to a pulp, while Boone was just trying to help his sister. The next thing I knew I was already half way down the path to the beach. When I get to the beach I immediately spot Sawyer settling down in his tent. I walk over and stand there until he notices me.

"You're in my sun." He says looking up at me. "You look piss."

"Of course I am," I said. "Why did the hell did you do that to Boone."

"What is this, gang up on Sawyer day? Why do you care about him anyway?"

"It should be," I started. "I care about him, but not in that way. He is the only person on this beach that cares about me. So why not do the same for him."

"Good point kid. Let me guess you're here the medicine?"

"Nice guess. Give them to me." I said sternly.

"Not until you give me a kiss." He says standing up.

I back up some more; he was standing to close to me.

"Look I don't want any problems at all. I just want Shannon`s inhalers."

He puts down his book, and he looks like he`s looking in his bag. But turns around grabs my waist and pulls me forward, and put his lips against mine. I try to pull away, but he holds me tighter. A couple of seconds later he lets me go. I wipe my mouth off, and I slap him across the face, loud enough that a couple that was walking pass us stopped and stares at us. I walk away after looking at him with complete disgust.

After I walk off, I start thinking how I should get back at Sawyer for kissing me. I just wanted to walk back and kick him in the balls. Before I start thinking about anything else I hear Jack talking about something to Kate. I walk over there to see what`s going on.

"I'm going to kill him." Jack says.

"Kill who?" I ask. They both look at me. Jack looks really piss off. Kate is annoyed about something.

"He and Sawyer almost into it." Kate told me.

"I`m with him about that. He just kissed me," They both look at me with wide eyes. "I was trying to get the medicine back from him."

"Are you okay?" Kate asks.

"I`m fine." I tell her.

"See we should kill him." Jack said.

"That's not going to help us get the medicine." Kate said

"Maybe not, but it'll feel good." Jack told her.

"So what's stopping you?"

"We're not savages, Kate. Not yet."

"Let me talk to Sawyer."

"Good luck." I said.

"What makes you think he's going to listen to you?" Jack asks Kate, completely ignoring me.

"He says we have a connection." Kate said. I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Do you?" Jack asks.

"Please." Kate said in disgust

Kate walks away to go and confront Sawyer. I was praying in my mind that she would get the medicine. I walk back to the caves and saw Shannon and Boone sitting together. Shannon looks like she is starting to have a little trouble breathing. I don't go over there. I would like to go over and tell Boone what had happen with Sawyer, but I didn't.

I sit down over at our tent, and start to think, why did this all happen to us? Why was this happening to Shannon? Why does Sawyer have to be the jackass he is? All he has to do is hand the medicine over, so Shannon doesn`t have to suffer. I lie down on the sand, and lay my head on my back-pack. I close my eyes thinking; why did this happen to us?

**_Yes I had to do another cliffy. I started to have writer blocks. I hate it so much, and I know that some you guys do as well. So this is also another 2 parter and I know that I haven`t finish my other so many part on figuring things out chapters. I am working on it. I also want to say another thing. I am thinking about putting up my Criminal Minds fanfic on here. Now my character Madison Monroe is also on there. This character name has been with me for a long time, so she always with me in any story that comes into my mind. SO if you think I should_** **_put my Criminal Minds fic on here let me know in your review. Thanks again for reading. _******


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Accidents Happen: Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse…**_

When I woke up, the sun was more above the trees. Still nothing was shining down in the caves making it colder. I get up grab my water bottle and take the last drink of what was in it. I make my way over to the water fall to fill up my bottle. After I fill it up, I start drinking more of it when I see that Shannon was having trouble breathing.

"Just try to breathe. Breathe. Come on Shann work with me." I hear Boone console Shannon.

I want to go over there and help him. But what he said to me earlier, I leave him to do it by himself. So I decide to go back over to Boone`s tent and grab my things, and decide to move out and start on my own again. I go and sit my things down just a little way away from the path to the beach. When I start to see how I am going to get some supplies for my shelter. Then I hear a pop sound noise, and look over to the caves to see Sawyer getting punched in the face by Jack. Wonder what that was about.

"Well, it's about time cowboy. Been telling you since day one, we're in the wild. Didn't think you had it in you." Sawyer said to Jack. Jack hits him again.

"That all you got?" Sawyer says.

Jack walks away, frustration and anger all over his face. I start to think who can help me get some supplies for me to start building my shelter. I see Michael holding a homemade fishing pole, and getting it ready. I walk over hoping I am not going to be a bother to ask him to help me. I know I really never spoken to him before, but look at it this way it's a nice start to build a friendly relationship between us.

"Hi. Michael, right?" I ask approaching him.

"Hi, yes it is. Madison, right?" He asks me.

"Yes, I hope I`m not bothering you. I was wondering if you had ideas where I can get some supplies for a shelter. I would like to have one of my own."

"Your fine. Ahhh, yeah I think there might be some extra supplies back on the beach you can take." He tells me.

"Alright thanks." I told him.

I make my way towards the path to the beach. It takes about 15 minutes for me to get to the beach. When I get down here I see everyone getting along. Why doesn`t everyone back at the caves be nice to one another as well. I`m starting to think I should move back to the beach. I walk around looking for the extra supplies that Michael was talking about. I see it; it is near the extra luggage that nobody has taken yet. I walk up to it, I see a couple of pieces left from the plane, and what looks like a tarp. I take the tarp, put it on the ground and set the two plane parts on top of it.

I start to pull the tarp towards the path back to the caves. Then I think about all the drama, and the bullshit that goes on back there. I know that it might be some here as well. But at least I`ll get some sun on me again. So I decide to stay on the beach with everyone else who is here. I go back over to where I put the previous spot was on the beach. I start to build my shelter, when I see Charlie walking up from behind me.

"Hey," He says in his accent. "You need some help?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

He walks away towards the jungle. I was a little confused why he would walk away after offering to help me, but I see him a few minutes later coming back with a couple of long bamboo sticks.

"Thanks; do you think I need more?" I ask.

"Oh Yeah"

We both go back to the jungle and grab a couple more and go back over to my shelter. We both grab the plane pieces and stick them a little away from each other building wall. I make sure it`s in the sand good and deep. I see Charlie doing the same thing. I go over to where the tarp is, and pick it to put it over the plane pieces.

"So, why are you moving back here?" Charlie asks.

"I don`t know. Just want to get away from the drama that is going on in the caves. Thanks for your help." I tell him.

"Yeah, no problem. I was thinking putting the bamboo in the back for the back wall." He suggests.

"Sounds like a plan. I was sort of thinking of the same thing."

We get to work again, working on the bamboo pieces. We place each one close together enough so there won`t be too many gaps. In no time, we finish that and put the tarp over the bamboo. We both take a step back and look at our good work.

"Alright, it looks good. I think all you need is a door." Charlie says.

"I can handle that. Thanks again Charlie."

"Anytime."

He walks away. I walk away as well, towards back to the caves to grab my things. Again it takes me a good 15 minutes to get back to the caves. When I get back, I go and grab my belongings, but I start to hear someone gasping for air. I look around and notice that Shannon is getting worse. I am really worried about her now. I go over to where she is sitting under the caves, next to Boone. Boone looks up, panic all over his face.

"Help, she's not breathing. The attacks are getting worse." He shouts. I turn around and see Jack running over to us.

"Shannon, listen to me. Look at me, look at me. You need to listen now. This isn't just the asthma, it's anxiety. It's in your head." Jack coaches her.

"No." Shannon says struggling

"Yes. You know that your medicine's run out and you're panicking. Shannon, Shannon, look at me. We can fight this, together, okay? Nod your head Shannon. Good. Breathe in through…" Jack says.

"She needs her inhaler." Boone demands

"Boone! Breathe in through your nose, slowly. No, no, no. In through the nose, like this. You can do this Shannon. You can do it. In through the nose. You got your breath. Yeah. Your color's coming back. See, I knew you could do this. Do you feel it?"

I go over and try to calm Boone down.

"Yes."

"It's passing. Okay. Again, in through the nose. Alright, just keep doing that. Keep breathing like that. That's perfect, good job." Jack says.

Jack gets up, and Pulls Boone to the side. I follow to see if I can be of any help.

"Keep her relaxed. Do not let her panic." Jack constructs Boone.

"Yeah. Yeah." Boone says.

Jack walks away, and I stay to see if Boone is okay.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah I`m fine. I just never saw her like that before."

"Well good thing Jack knows what to do." I said.

"Yeah, good thing."

He walks away without looking at me, and walks over to Shannon. Well that went differently than I thought. I grab my things again, and walk back to the beach. I get to my shelter and seen that someone has finished my door. It has a little plane piece to the right side of it and the left side as well. I go inside and settle in. I was figuring out who finished off for me. I start to think about that, and think it could have Charlie. He did help me after all.

I walk out after making my bed with an airline blanket and pillow, and putting my things in the corner of my tent. When I walk out I see Sayid, marching over somewhere. I follow his eyes, seeing them eyeing Sawyer. I wonder what that is about. Great more drama. I think to myself. Before I knew he hits Sawyer across the face with a pipe looking thing. I am in shock, and look around noticing that no one else sees this. He grabs one of Sawyer`s arms and starts to drag him away. I follow. We get to the edge of the jungle line when I hear Kate.

"What are you doing? Jack." Kate demands.

"This was Sawyer's choice, not mine." Jack says helping Sayid drag Sawyer to wherever it is.

"If you do this. . ." Kate says. But does not finish.

We both don't follow, Kate and I stay on the beach waiting to see if either Jack or Sayid comes back out, tell us what`s going on.

"What do you think this is all about?" I ask Kate.

"I don`t know," She says still staring at the jungle. "But if I have to guess, it probably has something to do with the inhalers."

"Yeah, probably."

It seems like hours until Jack comes out along with Sayid right behind him. Kate and I stand up from our spots on the sand.

"He wants to see you, Kate." Jack says.

"What?" Kate asks confused.

"Just go." Jack says frustrated

Again I stay behind, this time with Sayid and Jack. None of us talk. We just stood around waiting for Kate to come back out. It only seems like 20 minutes when she does.

"He doesn't have it." Kate says to no one in particular.

"What?" All three of us say at the same time.

"He's lying. Can't you see that? He's been lying from the beginning. He doesn't want us to get off this island. That's why he attacked me." Sayid says angrily. I start to get confused. Why would he attack Sayid?

"Hold on a minute." Jack says.

"He destroyed the transceiver." Again I`m confused. What transceiver. I must have missed something on the first few days hear.

"You don't know that."

JACK: You hit an artery. [to Sawyer] Keep still damn it. Sayid, I need my stuff from the caves, my leather backpack.

The next thing anybody knows, Sayid takes off towards where they have Sawyer. Jack, Kate, and I run after him. Before we get there, Sawyer and Sayid are going at it. Jack tries to stop the fight. Before we get any closer of stopping them. Sayid stabs Sawyer in the arm, and he start screaming. Sayid gets up, and puts his hands up like nothing happened. Jack walks over to Sawyer and pulls the knife out. When that happens, blood starts squirting everywhere. Jack tries to stop it.

"Can you make it stop?" Kate asks worried in her voice.

Kate, Jack, and I try to keep Sawyer still. But we are not getting anywhere.

"Let go. I know you want to." Sawyer says to Jack

"Shut up. And stop moving." Jack says

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Now you get to be the hero again, because that's what you do - fix everything up all nice. Tell him to let go, Freckles. We already made out, what else I got to live for? Hey, Jack, there's something you should know - if the tables were turned, I'd watch you die." Sawyer says.

Before Sayid comes back with the medical supplies, Sawyer passes out from his blood lost. Jack patches him up, and Kate helps Jack to bring him back to his tent. I make sure to see if I can help out with Sawyer. Kate says no and I walk back over to my tent. When I sit down, my stomach growls. Wow, I haven`t eaten since the morning. I go over to a banana tree, and see that a few have fallen off a tree already, a pick up a couple up.

I get back to my tent and eat them right away. I pick up my bottle of water and start drinking it. Even though it`s half full, I decide to go back to the caves and fill up my bottle for the night. When I get there I see Sun giving something to Boone and Shannon. I don't get to concern about it. I just walk over to the caves and fill the rest of my bottle. I`m about to walk out of the caves when Boone comes over to me.

"Hey," He says to me. "I`m sorry for the way I`ve been acting today. Everything that's been going on with Shannon and her breathing I was just little worried for her."

"Well family comes first right?"

"I notice your things are gone, are you in your own shelter?" He asks me.

"Yeah I do. I`m back at the beach. I miss the sun." I lie to him. But not completely.

"How is she?" Shannon I mean." I ask.

"I don't know. It's a miracle. Sun just showed up with a mixture. She rubbed it on Shannon's chest and 10 minutes later she was breathing."

"Awesome. Glad she is okay."

I walk back to the beach. Putting this day behind me. So much went on today, I don't know where to start. I just go into my tent and close my eyes. Letting the darkness take over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: All Rights to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse **_

**Chapter 9: Flashback 2-(May 18, 2003)**

It`s May 18, and the day of my high school graduation. I`m excited for two reason, one is of course I`m graduating out high school and about to start my career, and two is that I received an e-mail from my bother saying that he should be coming home today. I am in my room putting on my blue strapless dress, and my white heels. I double check my hair and make-up, seeing that everything is okay. I then go over to my dresser to grab my cap and gown.

I go downstairs to find my Mom and Dad sitting in the living room talking. When they see me, they get up and we walk out to the car.

"Are you excited hon?" My Dad asks me.

"I am. I`m graduating today and starting my life."

"I am so proud of you sweety," My Mom says to me. "I can't believe our baby is graduating." She said to my Dad.

I feel my face heating up, embarrassed of what my Mom said. But I am also happy that my parents are happy for me. We arrive at my school. I get out of the car, and receive hugs from both my mom and dad. I walk up to my group of friends, who are laughing and hugging with each other. I walk up to my close friend Pavarti and give her a huge hug.

"I can't believe were graduating!" She shouts over the heard of students.

"I know!" All of us scream up and down.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Our science teacher, shouts. It only takes a few minutes for everyone to settle down and pay attention. "At this time Principle Huntz, would like everyone to head inside and start getting ready. The ceremony will start in 15 minutes. After you are ready, please start lining up at the gym doors the way we rehearsed the other day. Thank you." He finishes.

My group, along with everyone else started to go inside, and head to the bathrooms. Pavarti, the rest of my friends and I head to the restrooms. I go in the first stall I see, and start putting on my gown. I walk out and see my friends have there`s on, and helping each other straighten up. Also the restroom is even crowded than I was 30 seconds ago. We all walk out to head over to the gym. When everyone arrives, the English teachers start to help us get together and in order.

After were all lined up, the band starts playing the ceremony music that everybody loves hearing. I am in the middle of the line. We walk towards our assigned seats and the music stops. The speeches were long and nice. Teachers were telling us, that our lives start as soon as we step into college, or the university we go to. When the two seniors of our class when up to do their speeches, a lot of people laughed and enjoyed both speeches.

When the speeches were finished, the principle stood up and started to call out names. I wasn`t paying attention that much, I started to look around for my parents. I found them easily; I started to look around for my brother, David. I hear start calling out the people last names that start out with m`s. My row gets up and moves towards the stage. I start getting worried, because I don't see David at all.

"Madison Monroe." says.

I haven`t even notice how fast the line moved. I walk up to , and he gives me my diploma and shakes my hand. Then I walk over to, Principle Huntz and shake his hand. I look towards the doors that we came through, and immediately I spot I guy in an army uniform. It`s David, when he sees me looking at him, he gives me a thumbs up. I walk down and I start bouncing in my seat. I just want to throw my cap up in the air already and run over to him and give him a huge hug. I have not seen him in six months.

"I wish you all good luck in you futures. Now I congratulate the class of 2003!" Principle Huntz says.

When he says that, everyone throws there caps in the air. After I pick my cap up, I run over to my brother, and jump in his arms. He spins me around while hugging me.

"Congratulation sis!" David said, after he sets me down.

"Thanks Dave. I can`t believe you made it." I said, giving him another hug.

"I told you I`ll make it."

"I know."

We walk towards the exit of the school. My last time at "North Central High." We find our parents a few minutes later. My Mom sees me and gives me a hug, and whispers congratulation to me. She moves on to David, while I move on to Dad.

"Congratulations sweet heart." Dad said giving me a tight hug.

After all the commotion with my family, I found a few of my friends and told them goodbye. I found my family again, and we pile up in the car after we help David with his luggage. He is home, my brother is home. This is going to be the best summer yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: You Build a What?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse. I only own Madison, and he family.  
**  
"Ow, easy, Jackass." Sawyer said.

It was the first thing I heard when I woke up. Great idea for being so close to Sawyer. I walked over there anyway to see if he was okay. 

"You want it easy, quit moaning. I've got to change these bandages." Jack told him.

"He is right you know." I told him walking over to them.

"Worry about your own business Hazel," He told me he went back to Jack. "Well, try not taking my skin off with them. How'd I score the house call, Dr. Quinn. Trying to ease your conscience? 

"My conscience is fine, thanks."

"Of course, what do you have to feel guilty about? I mean, you just let that damn Arab torture me - stood by and watched. You figure you patch me up - buy you a ticket into heaven? Only reason you're here..."

"I'm here because no one else wants anything to do with you." Jack told him 

"She does," Mentioning to me. "So does Kate." That draws the line for Jack.

"Change your own bandages." Jack gets up, storming off.

"Wanna help me Hazel?" I get up from spot, and walk over and help him with what Jack didn't finish off.

"So why Hazel?" I ask him. Trying to make small talk.

"Cause your eyes, their hazel." I kind of figured. "So what do want?"

"Just want to help. If that's okay." I told him.

After I help Sawyer finish with the bandages, I go back to my tent and grab my water bottle. After a little while I hear a lot of people arguing over something. God I hate Drama, I had enough in high school. I see Hurley going through the luggage that people didn't claim. He finds a Hawaiian shirt and runs off. Wonder what he is up to.

I went to the caves, to refill my water bottle. When I put the tap back on the bottle, I find a thin long branch on the main path out of the way. Before I can toss it to the side Hurley comes over. 

"Dude, can I borrow this?" Before I even give him an answer he just takes it and jogs away. 

"Hurley, what are you doing?" Jack asks. 

Hurley just turns around and looks at us and just start laughing. Jack and I look at each a little confused of what Hurley`s actions are. I see Michael drawing something in a sketch book.

"Hey Michael. What you working on their?" I ask him.

"You`ll see in just one second." Michael replies.

I see Walt playing ball with Vincent. I go over and start playing with him. I throw the ball to Vincent a few times with Walt. Michael then makes his announcement that he us done. Jack and I walk over to him.

"See, this junction here - re-route some of the spring's water flow into a couple of suspended basins, pop in some hose, you got showers. This way you keep the drinking water separate." Michael explains.

"This is - you drew this?" I ask. Jack and I were very impressive with his art.

"I was an artist in a previous life."

"I thought you were in construction." Jack says.

"I am. I mean, I was - long story." Michael says.

We're looking at Michael`s sketch too see if it would actually work, when Charlie walks over to us.

"Hey, Jack," He says. "Hurley's all worked up about something, said we should come see it."

After Michael asks Claire to watch Walt. The four of us walk out of the caves and up on an incline. A few minutes later we come up in large, clearing on plateau on top of one of the mountains. You can see land for miles. It was an amazing site you`ll never forget. We can see Hurley a few feet away, holding the stick he took from me earlier, and the redshirt on it. We walk towards him.

"Welcome, to the first and hopefully last, Island Open." Hurley announces.

"What?" Jack asks

"its two holes for now, 3 par, and no waiting."

"Hurley, you built a golf course?" I ask.

"Rich idiots fly to tropical islands all the time to whack balls around."

"All the stuff we've got to deal with, man - this is what you've been wasting your time on?" Michael asks.

"Dudes, listen. Our lives suck. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max. I mean, we're lost on an island, running from boars and monsters - freakin' polar bears."

"Polar bears?" Michael and I ask at the same time.

"You didn't hear about the polar bears?" Charlie says to us.

"Look, all I'm saying is, if we're stuck here, then just surviving's not going to cut it. We need some kind of relief, you know. We need some way that we can, you know, have fun. That's right, fun. Or else we're just going to go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen." Hurley explains.

We all smile at each other. Thinking that this is actually a good idea. For the past few days I have been board out of my mind. I even tried making small talk with Sawyer. I am seriously board. We go up and grab our respectful golf clubs to start playing our first Open Island Tournament.

Michael, Jack and I are staring at where Hurley and Charlie trying to pin point where Jack can hit the ball. 

"This is a problem, man." I say to Jack. I use to play a little golf in high school.

"Yeah." He replies.

"I mean, I know what I'd do, but it's got to be your call."

"Okay, give me a seven iron." Jack says to Michael.

"You got it." Michael hands Jack the seven iron.

"Hey, heads up over there." Jack yells over to Charlie and Hurley.

"No Jack, you won't get anywhere near him." Charlie says.

"Hey, Doc? There you are. Somebody said you went this way. Listen, that rash of mine, it's starting to spread. It's like the size of a grape. What are you guys doing? Are you playing golf?' Suvillian says.

"Yeah." Jack replies.

"Can I play?"

We continue to play golf. A few people have shown up from both the beach and the caves. 

"Ugh!" Charlie complains.

"Dude, I think he stuck it." Hurley says.

"Lucky, lucky!" Charlie says.

"This thing have a lady's team." Kate says walking up.

"Hey, when did you show up?" Jack asks.

"A while ago. I almost didn't recognize you. You're smiling." Kate notices too.

"I'll have to watch that."

"So how'd you come up with this?" Kate asks.

"Wasn't me - all Hurley. I've been going crazy trying to make everyone feel safe. I haven't been sleeping because I want everyone to feel safe. And he builds a golf course and everyone feels safe." Jack explains.

I didn't even notice that Hurley and Charlie were still playing when I hear Hurley complains.

"Aw, crap, do over." Hurley says

"It's a mulligan, mulligan. It's a gentleman's sport, you've got to get the words right." Charlie explains.

"Dad." Walt calls over.

"Hey, come here. Check this out."

"You want to - let me." Charlie says hugging Hurley from behind.

"Dude, get away from me." Hurley pushes Charlie off of him. I start laughing.

"You left me alone at the caves. " Walt says.

"I left you with Claire." 

"She's sleeping."

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I just got caught up. I'm really sorry Walt. I screwed up. I'll make it up to you. Hey, you want to play?" Michael asks Walt. 

"Naw, there's other people waiting." Walt says pointing to the group of people.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, they won't mind. You want to take a swing?"

"Michael, it's your shot. You're up." Charlie says.

"Oh, okay, cool," He says. "So we'll play later, okay? " Michael says to Walt.  
_

Charlie is trying to pick some of the tall grass away from the ball. Everyone is laughing at him while he looks at the ball with a serious face.

"Guys, please. I've never made par on a course before." Charlie says

But it still doesn`t help, he makes a swing and still misses.

"Dude, you were robbed." Hurley says. 

"Bollocks. See that?" Charlie says.

"Okay, Jack. It's up to you. Sink this you get to wear the blazer." I explain.

"No pressure." Kate says.

"Yeah, no pressure." Charlie resays.

"5 bucks says he sinks it." Hurley starts betting.

"Hey, you're betting against me?" Charlie explains.

"Sorry, dude, but you're a duffer like me."

"Make it 10 and you're on.' Boone says.

"I don't have any cash, but I'll bet my dinner on the Doc." Sullivian says.

"I've two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes." A voice in the crowd.

Everyone turns around and just stares a Sawyer. 

"I'll take that action." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Boone says.

"You just bet on Jack, dumb-ass." Shannon explains.

"We need the sunscreen, Princess." Boone encounters.

I laugh at what Boone says. I look over at Sawyer and we stare at each other. I know he wants to say thank you, but he just smiles, and I smile back.

Jack takes his shot, and makes it into the hole. Everyone cheers and walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. After that game is finish, some people stay for a little while and start a new game, while others go back to either the caves or the beach. I go back to the beach, and I see Sawyer giving some sunscreen and flashlight to Boone. I make it to my tent when I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around lately?" Boone says.

"Well I`ve been here," I say. "What`s going on?" I say.

"Well you know, watching people playing golf. You look good out there today," He says. "I saw you playing. When did you play golf?"

"I played a couple of years in high school."

"Only a couple."

"Yeah, I broke my collar bone towards the end of the season in my sophomore year." I told him.

"That sucks. I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow." Boone asks.

"Um, sure. It`s not like I have nothing else better to do."

"Alright," He laughs. "I`ll see you tomorrow."

He walks away, back towards the caves. Now that I think about it, I haven`t been around Boone since Shannon had her asthma attacks. I guess we needed to stay away from each for a while. I think it would be nice to hang out with him again.

"I see that you and pretty boy has gotten back together." Sawyer says.

I look over and see Sawyer looking over my direction.

"Are you eavesdropping on me?" I ask walking towards him.

"It`s not that hard, your right next to me."

"I`m like, three feet away." I explain to him.

"So, are you guys back together than?" I am confused by his question.

"We were never together on the first place," I tell him. "We`re just friends."

"Yeah, that's what they all say at first."

"Whatever Sawyer. Goodnight."

I walk over to my tent, thinking about the conversation Sawyer and I had. I never really thought about Boone and I as a couple, we`ve only known each other for a week now. I need to stop hanging out with Sawyer, seriously. I still can`t stop thinking about though. I wonder if Boone sees me that way, or if I see Boone that way as well?

**I know what you all are thinking it about damn time I`ve updated. Well I just got back into Lost again. I was in Fast and Furious for a while. Did you guys see the movie? Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry this chapter was a little short, you`ll have to admit the episode itself was short without Sayid`s story in it. So if you notice Madison is talking to Sawyer, I promise you nothing will happen between them, well maybe. We`ll see. The next chapter we`ll see more of Boone and Madison together. Thank you all for being patient, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Telling Boone **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to J.J Abrams and Carlton Cuse. I only own Madison, and he family.**

The next morning I decide to go to the nearest creek, and wash off a bit. I take off my clothes except my bra and underwear, and hang up my towel to block from someone seeing me. I`m about finish, and started to dry my hair. That's when I heard someone walking towards me. I quickly get dressed and turn around, nobody is there.

"Probably just some animal Madison." I told myself.

I turn back towards the creek to gather my things. That's when I notice him again. It`s David, in his army uniform. I rub my eyes, thinking I`m just seeing things. When I look again, he`s still there. I put my shoes on, and start to walk towards him. When I am close to him, he starts walking away. He turns back around and motions me to follow him. So I do. I start to recognize the path he`s taking me on.

"David, please talk to me. Where are you taking me?" I try asking him.

He stops and looks at me, then he points to the right. I notice that there is a path. It all comes back to me, it's the path that leads to where my mother and I stayed the first night.

"David, how did you…"

But he was gone, when I look back to ask him how he knew where Mom was. I was getting a little scared knowing that whatever was out here could get here in seconds. So I got back to the beach, weird that nobody notice I was gone. I went into my tent, and put my things away. After I straighten my hair some more, I went back out on the beach. I see everyone doing their own thing. That`s when I notice Boone walking towards me.

"Hey, what`s up?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Came by to see what you were up to and you were gone." Boone says.

"Am I supposed to tell where I`m going now?"

"No, I was just wondering where you went off to."

"Well I was just washing up in the jungle." I told him putting the towel in my tent.

"Cool," He says. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Were just walking by the shore, along the beach. I can`t stop thinking about how David, my brother, who has been missing in action or might even be dead, for three years now shown me the path where my mother and I were when we first crashed. I can`t place my head around it how even David can be here.

"Hey, you seem awfully quite," He says breaking the silence. "You okay?" He asks.

"What—um yeah." I told him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It`s just-I think I saw my brother."

"Wait your brother." He says confused. "Was he on the plane?"

"No, that's the thing. I feel like I`m going crazy or something."

"Well are you sure he wasn`t on the plan?"

"Yes I`m sure. He`s been missing in action for almost a year now," I start to say. "His sergeant came to my house one day and told my family, and I how he went MIA. He said that David and the other troops went on some island to look for another team that also went MIA. But they never came back to report in, when they were supposed to."

"I`m sorry to hear that Maddie. I didn't know." Boone said.

"I just don't understand. Also he took me to the path where my mother and I were before that- monster came." I told him. I`m getting a little upset now.

"Did you go back, did you find her?"

"No, I remember Jack saying not to go too far in the jungle alone," I tell him. "I was thinking bringing a few people with me. I just don't know who though."

"Madison, for all we know. She might be dead, you might not even recognized her." He says, feeling uncomfortable telling me.

"I know that Boone. I just want to make sure."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Boone asks.

"I just want to see if she made it. Yes I am sure." I assure him.

When we finished our walk, I went back to my tent. I started to figure out who I am going to bring with me on my little trek to possibly burry my mother. I thought about taking Sawyer, I know he`s not the nicest guy around, but he can be helpful. Maybe Charlie, and hopefully Boone would come along. I got to know Charlie these past few days, since we played golf I got to know him a little better. Since Boone and I started to talk again, we`ve grown closer.

I`ve figured to leave early tomorrow but, I have to let Sawyer and Charlie know what my plan is. I see Sawyer going back to his spot looking a little pissed off. I`ll just wait till tomorrow to tell him. I wonder if they would even come with me to do this.

**Yeaaaaaaa, another chapter. I am on a roll here. Again I know its short but it was something right? Well Madison will finally go and see if her mother is dead, or if she made it out alive. Let`s hope she did. So Boone is really concerned about Maddie as well with this whole situation. What did you guys think about that, and how did you guys like having Madison see her brother. Give me your thoughts hope you guys liked it. Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note!

Hey guys, just wanted to let you all know I am back. It's been ruff for me these last few months. One of my child hood friends passed away, and one of my uncles just passed away too. Plus my nephew was born four months early, so my family and I excpecilly my little brother have been worried for his son. But I know it's been a little while. But I am back, and getting into a swing of things now.

I also want to let you guys know, I have made a lot of changes. So please fell free to go back to the first three chapters and read them please! I am in the progress of re-writing the other chapters. I will do my best. I just found out I can do this on my iPod now. So yeaaaa, for all of us. Thank-you for being so patient and I'll see you next time

~SPDrAnger Out!


End file.
